The Untold Memories of Fred and George Weasley
by Turtlerose555
Summary: While looking through the Twins' room when cleaning, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny find a penisive. Together, the four them go on an epic adventure through Fred and George's memories and discover things that they never knew about. Chapter Six posted!
1. One

It's been three long months...

Three months since the dreadful war, since the victory over the Death Eaters, and the great downful of Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard to ever live.

It's been three months...

Since family was reunited, since people could come out of hiding, and everyone was free of the curse put over the Wizarding World.

It's also been three months...

Since the world was in great turmoil, since homes and buisnesses were ablaze with fire, and families were torn apart and destroyed.

George Weasley was lying on his bed in The Burrow, staring at the ceiling. His room was a mess, but he didn't care to get up and fix it. Ever since the Last Battle, he's been caring a lot less lately. He hadn't been himself for a while. His hair grew back long again like back in his Fourth year at Hogwarts, he had a goatee, and sported a five o'clock shadow. Despite being twenty years old, he looked as if he were forty.

He felt like as if all the happiness in his body had been sucked out. He was just a lifeless corpse walking around, no soul, no life, no nothing. But why did he feel that way, he wondered to himself. But then, he looked over to the other side of his room, and instantly remembered.

There was a another bed on the other side, empty and messy. It belonged his late twin brother, Fred. George's eyes teared up as he looked over there. Fred was killed three months ago in the war, and he was standing right there in front of George and Percy, when a blast from a nearby wall occured, and the heavy falling rocks crushed Fred to his death.

George remembered the last look on his brother's face: His insane lauhgter, the way his eyes were lit up, how alive he looked at that moment. And in just a matter of moments, George's whole world came crashing down. He had broke down crying when he saw the blood pour out, and that Fred wasn't getting up from under rubble of rocks.

The memories haunted him constantly. He was a wreck because of it. He hadn't laughed in the longest while. It felt like years since he last laughed. Fred was his other half and closest friend. Without Fred, he was incomplete. Without Fred, he had no reason to live.

George decided to get up, but it felt like an extreme force was holding him down, forcing him to push himelf up. He felt strangely hungry. Then again, his last meal was about five days ago, and he felt the need to eat again. He had lost about Thirty pounds in the past three months, and he was looking strangely skinny and emaciated.

He dragged himself out the room, and slowly decended down the stairs. When he appeared down the stairs, he was quick to notice everyone who was there in the room. Mrs. Weasley was over in her usual place in the kitchen, cooking something that was bound to be delicious. Mr. Weasley and Bill were sitting at the table discussing something, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in the living room playing Wizards Chess. George made his presence known by sitting down at the table. The other's looked up, and their faces tenced up at George's presence.

Mrs. Weasley hurried over with a plate of steaming food and a cup of butterbeer, and felt George's head. She sat down in the chair next to him, and watched him anxiously, hoping that George would actually eat this time. She wasn't the only one; everyone turned their heads to watch George as he picked up his fork, and started shoveling the food into his mouth. He chewed rapidly, and finished off his food in about five minutes.

"How are feeling, Georgie?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice filled with worry and heartbreak.

George didn't answer her. Instead, he got up, pushed the chair back, and went out the back door, his eyes not meeting anyone's. The four in the living room looked down sadly. George hardly spoke in the past months. In fact, they could count the number of words he actually spoke aloud on one hand. Mr. Weasley and Bill decided to get up from the table, each with solemn looks plastered on their faces.

"Bill and I are headed to the Ministry to see what else is up. We'll be back later tonight." Mr. Weasley annouced.

He and Bill the put on their shoes, grabbed their jackets, and left the house. Mrs. Weasley went up to the kids and stood in front of them.

"Now, I want you four to help clean around the house, please. And if you don't mind, can you also clean Georgie's room? I think his mood would be slightly improved if he came to a clean room. I know he wouldn't like it, especially the room looks exactly the same since..."

She tapered off on the last sentence, and tears formed on her face. The kids got up, understanding what Mrs. Weasley ment, walked through the kitchen, and began their ascent up the stairs. They looked at the back door. George hadn't returned yet, and they began wondering weather or not he was going to come back...


	2. Two

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny decided to start on the top floor in the attic first, and work their way down. The attic was extremely dusty, and they couldn't make out what the items burried under all the dust were. Ron knocked something over, sending a pile of dust everywhere, and making the four of them cough violently, their eyes blinded by the dust.

"Ron!" Hermione cried out as she tried to rub the dust out her eyes, but with no success.

"Sorry guys!" Ron manged to cough out.

"Honestly, you're an idiot, Ronald!" Ginny shouted as she waved her wand and made all the dust disappear.

"Thanks, Gin," Harry said, "At least _someone's_ smart enough to not cause a dust storm in a room." He glared at Ron as he said this.

"Whatever," Hermione said, "Let's just get this place cleaned out and put things where they belong."

They started on the attic, dusting objects that needed it, and being careful not to break anything that looked fragile. Ron was polishing some silver when he found a wierd looking box. He opened it, and found that the contents inside contained some joke stuff and blueprints that Fred and George had been working on before the war at Hogwarts.

"Hey guys, come check out this stuff!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny worked their way to where Ron was standing, and looked inside the box. They were amazed at all the things that were inside the box. It was sad just thinking that most of the things inside would never be incorporated into the twins' joke shop. Harry walked around, and picked up the box.

"How about we take this to George's room? It might cheer him up a bit." He suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, Harry," Hermione agreed.

The four of them walked down five flights of stairs to the twin's room. The door was closed, so Ginny knocked on it, but no one answered.

"George?" She called.

She knocked again, but still, no one answered.

"Georgie?" She called again.

She opened the door to his room, only to find that no one was inside. The four walked in, and looked around. The room was extremely messy, just like Fred and George would've liked it.

"Where should we put this box?" Ginny asked.

"Let's put it under the bed." Ron said.

Harry kneeled down, and was prepared to push the box under the bed, but something caught his eye. It looked like a black cauldron.

"Hey, you guys, I found something."

He pulled out the cauldron from under the bed, and the four of them looked inside. They saw swirling grey substance from inside, and could see faces smiling at them. From their experiances in the past, they instantly knew that this was no ordinary cauldron: It was a penisive.

"Why does George have one?" Ron asked.

"Who knows...maybe to organize his thoughts now that his whole brain's a mess..." Harry thought.

"Wanna find out?" Ron asked the three of them.

They looked around at each other. They really didn't want to snoop around in George's penisive, and watch his personal memories unfold before them. But at the same time, they wanted to know what went on in Fred and George's lives tha they didn't know about. But before they came to a unanimous decision, Ginny had leaned her head inside the penisive.

"GINNY!" The other three yelled out.

But Ginny had already been sucked into the world of George's penisive. They looked at each other, and realized that they had no choice but to go in after Ginny. They stood up and linked hands.

"Okay guys," Hermione said, "On three, we jump. One...two...THREE!"

Holding their breaths, they jumped in, bracing themselves for an adventure through Fred and George's memories.


	3. Three

The three of them were freefalling through gray mist...

Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

THUD!

They landed smackdab in the middle of a field. They looked around and found that they were in the field by the Weasley house, for they spotted the Burrow just a few miles off. The only difference was that the field looked a whole lot livelier than they saw it. The field was filled with flowers and crisp, green grass, instead of dead grass, mud, and weeds. The sky was a light, forget-me-not blue, the sun was shining, and there was a light breeze blowing. The three of them were tempted to sit there and take in this beautiful weather.

"Hey, you guys!"

They snapped out of their gaze and turned around. Ginny was waving to them from a mile away. She turned the other was, and ran towards the Burrow.

"Let's go guys." Harry muttered.

The three of them got up off the grass, and ran towards the Burrow after Ginny.

* * *

><p><em>~Memory 1: Scene 1~<em>

_The Burrow was decorated festively. The whole family were waiting downstairs in the kitchen: Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Aunt Muriel, Uncle Billius, and a few others. They were anxiously waiting the arrival of Fred and George, and they all had smiles plastered to their faces. The clock in the ktichen showed that the twins were "Away"._

_"How much longer, Mum?" Percy asked impatiently. The ambitious, Second year 13-year-old was scowling, pissed at the fact his brothers would be late to their own birthday party._

_"Don't sweat it, Perce," Bill said calmly. The Seventh year Weasley had his hair in a Mohawk, and studs in his ears. He put his clapsed his hand on Percy's shoulder._

_"Yeah, Perce, Fred and George are just being Fred and George," The Fifth year Charlie, who would be Quidditch Captain next school year, put his hand on Percy's other shoulder._

_"OOOHH THEY'RE COMMING!" Mrs. Weasley screamed as she looked at the clock, which showed that the arrows for Fred and George were moving from "AWAY" to "HOME"._

_In a few minutes, the back door opened, and Fred and George, short-haired and freckle-faced, came strolling in, each with a bag of Zonko's Joke Shop products._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The whole family shouted. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley ran towards them, and covered them in hugs and kisses, while the others blew horns and clapped._

_The twins, their faces broken out in huge grins, walked towards the dining table, where two cakes were set, one chocolate and one vanilla, both with eleven candles on them. The family sang a round of "happy birthday", and the two of them made a wish and blew out their candles._

_"What did you guys which for?" Little 8-year-old Ginny asked._

_"We can't tell you, Gin-" Fred started._

_"-Or else it wouldn't come true!" George finished._

_Ginny laughed. Fred and George had the canny ability of finishing each other's sentences. At times it was funny, and other times it was plain annoying. They each cut a slice of cake, Fred ate the chocolate and George ate the vanilla, before everyone got a slice. Percy was the last to get a slice, but there was no more vanilla cake._

_"Gross! I don't want any of Fred's chocolate cake!" Percy whined._

_"Here, Perce, you can have some of mine!" George said holding up his plate. He had gotten a huge slice._

_"Gee, thanks George! You know I-"_

_But before Percy had finished his sentence, George scooped a spoonful of cake, and flicked it right at Percy, hitting him square in the face._

_"HEY!"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry! You wanted it in your mouth?" He, Fred, Ron, and Ginny busted out laughing._

_"MUM!"_

_"Oh, calm down, Percy!" Mrs. Weasley said as she wiped off his face with a wet cloth, "It's your brothers' birthday!"_

_"Yeah, take a joke Perce!" Fred said._

_"After all, it's April Fools day!" George said._

_"Unfortunately, Percy wouldn't know what a joke was, even if it was dancing naked right infront of him!" Ron said, causing all the siblings except for Percy to laugh._

_"Fine," Percy snarled, "I guess I'll have Fred's chocolate cake."_

_"Here, you can have the rest of mine, mate!" Fred said as he held his plate up._

_"Thanks Fred! You know I-"_

_But before he finished, Fred took the whole plate, and chucked it at Percy, hitting him square in the face._

* * *

><p><em>~Memory 1: Scene 2~<em>

_The boys grabbed all their birthday cards and opened them, reading aloud the greetings and wishes. They weren't expecting any money, mainly since the family was poor. But they each came across an offical looking letter._

_"Look what I got, George!" Fred said, waving an envelope._

_"Hey, I got that too!" George cried, holding up a similar envelope._

_They opened them, and read._

_And read._

_And read._

_Fred looked at George, and George looked at Fred._

_"Hey, George..."_

_"Yeah, Fred?"_

_"Did yours, by any chance, said you got accepted into Hogwarts?"_

_"Uh-huh...did yours?"_

_"Yuh-huh..."_

_A few seconds later, they jumped up and screamed in glee._

_"MUM! MUM! WE GOT ACCEPETED INTO HOGWARTS!"_

_Mrs. Weasley came running to them, her face in tears. She was half crying, half laughing._

_"Oh! We got a set of twin wizards in the house! This is just wonderful!"_

_She hugged them tightly. Bill and Charlie came and congratulated them. Percy looked at them with a scowl._

_"Aww man! Now I have to deal with these two!" He cried._

_"Don't worry Perce!" Fred said._

_"We'll make sure to be on our bestest behavior!" George finished._

_The two of them smiled at Percy evily, causing Percy to whimper._

* * *

><p><em>~Memory 1: Scene 3~<em>

_That night, the twins were in their room, each with a cup of butterbeer. They looked out their window at the night sky. The sky was sparkling with stars. The moon was full and bright, and there were no clouds in the sky._

_"Hey George?"_

_"Yeah Fred?"_

_"When we blew out our candles on our cake...what did you wish for?"_

_"Well...I wished that I would fit in at Hogwarts, and that we would both get into Gryffindor like Bill, Charlie, and Perce._

_"Oh...that's cool..."_

_"What did you wish for, Fred?"_

_"Well...I wished that no matter what happens, we'll always be brothers, and we'll always be together forever, life and death."_

_Fred's eyes glistened with tears as he watched the sky. George turned away as he blinked back tears._

_"I love you, Freddie." He whispered._

_"I love you too, Georgie." Fred whispered back._

_They each put their arms around each other's shoulders, and George held up his glass of Butterbeer._

_"To us." He said._

_"To us." Fred repeated, holding up his glass._

_They clinked glasses, and chugged down the rest of their drinks, and as they did so, George couldn't help as a lone tear escaped from his eye, and decended down his cheek._


	4. Four

The Four of them were spiraling through more gray mist, until they landed on their feet on a platform.

"Where are we now?" Ginny asked.

"King's Cross Station." Harry said, pointing to the sign above in the train station.

The train station was bustling with people. The kids looked around, and found the Weasley clan walking through the station, and they disppeared behind the familliar pillar that would place them on Platform 9 and 3/4.

"Common guys!" Hermione cried out, and the four of them followed the Weasleys through the pillar and onto the platform

* * *

><p><em>~Memory 2: Scene 1~<em>

_It was September 1st, 1989, and the Weasleys were on Platform 9 and 3/4 saying goodbye to four kids: Sixth Year Charlie, Third Year Percy, and First Years Fred and George. Bill, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley were there to see them off. Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed the twins._

_"Now, you two be good, and have a wonderful time! I wanna hear all about your first week, alright?"_

_"Alright Mum!" Fred cried out._

_"Now can you _please_ gerroff us!" George complained._

_Mrs. Weasley finally let go of them, her eyes red from tears._

_"I'm sorry! It's just that-Oh you boys are so grown up now!" And she cried and flung herself on the boys again. Mr. Weasley had to walk over and pull Mrs. Weasley off them._

_"Now Molly, let's not make a scene." He muttered as there were people looking their way._

_The train whistle blew, and Charlie turned to face the twins and Percy._

_"Common you three! Or all the good seats will be taken!"_

_The four Weasleys grabbed their luggage, and jumped on the train. The twins found a large, empty compartment with a great view. They put their luggage on the shelves above, and walked out the train to return back to their family._

_"Now you boys promise me that you won't do anything stupid while you're away." Mr. Weasley said._

_"Please Dad." George started._

_"You're asking for the impossible." Fred finished._

_"Boys..." Mr. Weasley growled._

_"Yes, Dad..." The twins said in unison._

_"TWO MINUTES TILL DEPARTURE TO HOGWARTS!" The train conductor yelled._

_Mrs. Weasley grabbed all four boys in one final hug and kiss, and she wept as she did so._

_"Goodbye boys! Write back to us! See you all at the Christmas Holidays!"_

_"BYE MUM! BYE DAD!" The four cried out._

_They jumped on the train, and leaned their heads out the train whistle blew, and the great red train began to depart from the platform. The windows were filled with children saying goodbye to their parents, and the platform was filled with parents waving goodbye. Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George leaned out the window, and waved goodbye to their parents until the train turned the corner and they couldn't see them anymore._

_They left the window, and two seconds later, they saw that Charlie was approached by a Hufflepuff girl with bubblegum pink hair._

_"Hiya Charlie!" she greeted happily._

_"Hey Tonks!" Charlie greeted back. The two of them embraced in a hug._

_"Who's she?" Fred asked_

_"Guys, this is my best friend, Nymphadora-"_

_"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA, CHARLIE! YOU KNOW I PREFER TONKS!"_

_"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only."_

_"Wotcher, twins!" she said happily as she high-fived the twins. The twins grinned ear to ear._

_"She's in my year though," Charlie said, "And she's a Hufflepuff, so you won't get to hang around her so often."_

_"Yeah, sorry guys." she apologized as she shrugged her shoulders. "Hurry up, Charlie! Our compartment is almost full!"_

_She leaned forward and kissed Charlie on the lips, waved goodbye to the twins and Percy, and skipped off. Fred and George eyed Charlie curiously._

_"I thought she was just your best friend!" Fred cried out surprised._

_"She is." Charlie answered simply._

_"Then what the bloody hell was that?" George questioned._

_"Let's just say me and Tonks are Friends with Benefits."_

_"What's that mean?" Percy asked._

_"None of y'alls buisness. You'll find out when your older."_

_Before they could question him any more, Charlie walked off in Tonks' direction._

_"I don't really like her." Percy stated._

_"WHY NOT?" The twins asked._

_"Don't get me wrong, she seems nice, but no girl should have that many piercings in her ears or nose, much less pink hair."_

_"You know what, Perce? You're a real git." Fred said._

_"The biggest git we know." George agreed._

_Percy just shrugged, and walked off to find his friends. The twins ventured back to their own compartment, only to find a boy sitting inside._

_"Oh, sorry! Didn't know this one was taken." The boy apologized._

_"It's quite alright, mate." Fred said._

_"Yeah, you can stay here!" George said._

_"What's your name?" Fred asked, as they sat down across from him._

_"My name's Lee. Lee Jordan." He said. Lee was black, and his short hair were in dreadlocks, which didn't come down any lower than his eyes._

_"My name's Fred, and this is my twin, George."_

_"I could tell you two were Weasleys!"_

_Fred and George smiled, happy that they could be distingushed by their signiture family looks. An elderly witch with passed by with a trolley full of sweets, and the three boys felt a sudden urge of hunger._

_"Hey, George," Fred said, "You mind getting us something to eat?"_

_"Sure thing." George said, and he got up and went towards the witch._

_"What would you like, dear?" she asked._

_"I'll take four chocolate frogs, a box of Bertie Bott's, some gum, and these zebra cakes."_

_George payed the witch the amount owned, and just as he turned around, he bumped into a young girl and dropped all his things._

_"Sorry!" he cried out._

_"No, no, I'm sorry!" the girl said._

_They both bent down to pick up the stuff, and as they looked at each other, they froze as their eyes made contact. The girl's eyes were a beautiful honey brown, and her long blond hair made her eyes stand out more. George had to admit that the girl was rather pretty._

_"Hi...I'm George."_

_"Hi George...I'm Katie."_

_They stared at each other for a long while, after which Katie seemed to have found herself staring, and placed the rest of George's things in his hands._

_"There you go, George. See ya around."_

_"Thanks. See ya around."_

_Katie giggled and walked off. George turned around and went back to his own compartment, his breathing normal once more. He gave the things to Fred and Lee. Lee looked at him curiously._

_"George? Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"_

_"Are you sure you're not sick mate, because your ears and cheeks are awfully red."_

_George closed his eyes and groaned. He couldn't believe a girl could give him such an effect. But at least he knew one thing: Katie was one extremely pretty girl._

* * *

><p><em>~Memory 2: Scene 2~<em>

_The first years waited just outside the Great Hall door, shaking from being so nervous. The Sorting was to begin in just a few minutes, and they were confused as to how they were getting sorted. Everyone else was inside enjoying themselves._

_"How do you think it'll go?" Lee asked the twins._

_"I think we have to do something..." Fred replied._

_"Maybe perform a spell?" George suggested._

_"Naawww...not that simple..." Fred said, "Something hard, to prove that we know something."_

_"I really hope we get into Gryffindor," George said._

_"Doesn't matter what house I go into-" Fred started._

_"Besides Slytherin-" George interrupted._

_"Well yeah, of course. But as long as I'm with you, Georgie, all them other kids can suck it."_

_George broke out in a smile, and so did Fred. They were inseperable. Nothing would ever change that. The doors to the Great Hall suddenly opened, and Professor McGonnagal stood in front of the massive group of First Years._

_"All First Years follow me please!"_

_She turned around, and walked at a brisk pace. The pack of First Years followed her into the Great Hall. Fred, George, and Lee looked up at the ceiling and saw the clear night sky._

_"Woah! Look at the ceiling!" Lee said as he pointed upwards._

_"It's bewitched to look that way," a young girl said._

_The three of them turned their heads and saw a young black girl, with silky smooth black hair that went down to her chin, and chocolate brown eyes._

_"I'm Angelina Johnson," she greeted them._

_"Oh, well, I'm Fred, that's my twin, George, and our friend, Lee Jordan."_

_"Katie was just telling me about you guys, right Katie?"_

_She turned her head, and the boys saw that she was talking to a girl with long blond hair, and honey brown eyes. George recognized her and realized that she was the same girl he met on the train earlier. She smiled at him, and he smiled back._

_The group then came to a stop at the stairs in the Great Hall, where McGonnagal stood next to a stool. On top of the stool was an old, worn out hat. McGonnagal took out a scroll and looked at the First Years._

_"Now, when I call your name, please come forward, and you will be sorted."_

_Fred and George turned their heads to look at the Gryffindor table. They found Charlie and Percy sitting there, and the latter waved at the twins._

_"Quincy Argon!"_

_A young boy with a curly mop of hair came stumbling forward and sat on the stool. McGonnagal placed the Sorting Hat on top of his head. A few seconds later, the brim of the hat opened and-_

_"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled._

_The table farthest left erupted with cheers as Quincy hopped off the stool and made his way over. The three boys noticed that the Slytherins didn't look like a friendly group of kids; in fact, they looked rather barbaric. One particular Third Year Slytherin caught the twins' eyes, as he looked the most barbaric of them all._

_"That's Marcus Flinch," Angelina muttered in their ears._

_"What's up with him?" George asked._

_"He's one of the meanest Slytherins around here. You can't really trust him. Don't hang out with him."_

_The twins looked at each other, shrugged, and looked back at the front._

_"Kaitlyn Bell!"_

_George whipped his head to look as Katie stepped forward towards the Sorting Hat. She sat down on the stool, and the hat was placed on her._

_"Hmmm...I see a lot of potential in this one..." The Sorting Hat muttered aloud to the room. "Only one place for a brain like this...GRYFFINDOR!"_

_The table farthest right errupted with cheers as Katie ran over, her face lit up in glee. George smiled too. If he and Fred were sorted into Gryffindor, it would give him a chance to hang out with Katie. About five minutes had passed and 10 more kids were sorted (3 Ravenclaws, 3 Hufflepuffs, 2 Gryffindors, and 2 Slytherins.)_

_"Angelina Johnson!"_

_Angelina walked up, sat on the stool, and before the hat even sat on her head, trembled._

_"I see a lot of power in this one! GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Angelina jumped off and ran to join Katie at the Gryffindor table._

_"Lee Jordan!"_

_Lee gulped, and made his way. He sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on him. A few minutes of silence, then-_

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

_More cheers from the Gryffindor table. Lee's face was glowing as he went to sit with the Gryffindors. A few more names ("Chelsea Lewis!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Garret Lionel!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Nancy McGreggor!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Lisa Peters!" "SLYTHERIN!")_

_"Alicia Spinnet!"_

_A young girl with short brown hair, blue contacts, and freckles, came forward. After a minute-_

_"GRYIFFINDOR!"_

_The table erupted once more when Alicia went to join them. A few more names once again, and then the time seem to have finally come..._

_"Fred Weasley!"_

_Fred gulped, and he took an unsteady step forward. He wanted to be placed in Gryffindor so bad that he would kill for it. He sat down on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head._

_"YUUGH! Another one of you Weasleys!" The hat snorted in disgust. "I know where to put you! GRYFFINDOR!"_

_The Gryffindor table went hysterical as Fred went over to join them. Charlie and Percy were clapping and grinning as they seated their brother with them. Fred turned to face George, and smiled at him. George smiled right back._

_"George Weasley!"_

_George took a deep breath, and walked up to the stool, and the hat was placed on him._

_"WHAT IS THIS? WEASLEY SEASON?" The hat shouted out, causing a outburst of laughter from the whole room. "I might as well place you with the rest of the brood! GRYFFINDOR!"_

_The Gryffindor table went wild now as George, face beaming, ran to join them. Katie, Lee, Angelina, Fred, Charlie, and Percy jumped up and down as George sat next to them._

_"Welcome to Gryffindor, young Weasleys," Charlie said, his face in a smile._

_Fred and George looked at each other, and burst out laughing. They had completed one of their goals for Hogwarts, and were quite content with themselves. After Dumbledore gave his welcoming speech, the plates on the tables filled with food, and the twins and everyone else dug in, hungry from the journey from Platform 9 and 3/4._

* * *

><p><em>~Memory 2: Scene 3~<em>

_Everyone had retired to their dorm rooms after a night full of events. The cozy four poster beds were welcoming to anyone who wanted to sleep immediately. Fred and George were both laying in bed. Their roomates Lee, Chris Young, and Taylor Knight, were fast asleep. Yet the twins were wide awake._

_"Hey Fred? You awake?"_

_"Yeah, I am."_

_"You think that this year will go alright with us?"_

_"Yeah, It'll be alright."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure."_

_"Positive?"_

_"Hey George?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_Fred then picked up the glass orb next to him and chucked it at George's head._

_"Ow! What was that for?"_

_"Shut the hell up and go to sleep mate!"_

_Without another word, Fred turned over and fell asleep. George couldn't help but utter out a laugh as he too turned over, closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep._


	5. Five

The scene changed, and the four of them found themselves in Argus Filch's dusty old office.

"Who knew Filch was such a nasty old man?" Ron said as he squinted his eyes to try to see through the dust.

"Just be lucky this is only a memory," Harry said as he also squinted, "Or else we wouldn't be breathing right now."

"Hey, someone's comming," Hermione added as she squinted through the dust too.

She was right, for there were footsteps comming down the hall. They came to an abrupt stop right outside. There was some mumbling, and a few seconds later, the door was kicked open, and three figures walked inside.

* * *

><p><em>~Memory 3: Scene 1~<em>

_"Hey, watch it!" Fred yelled._

_"Yeah, man! Give us a break!" George yelled._

_"You boys don't get any rights at the moment!" Filch yelled at them. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouths shut!"_

_Filch carried them by the scruff of their necks, or more like the collars of their school robes, as he carried them inside his office. It was only the second week of school, and the twins had already gotten in trouble. They had found it funny to mess up Snape's demo potion he was showing to the class, and it exploded when Snape tried to mix something in, causing his face to be burnt and his hair to catch on fire. Snape instantly sought out the two of them, and had Filch whisk them away from the classroom. Filch flung them into two chairs in front of his desk._

_"Now," he growled through his teeth, "Stay here while I go get my clipboard and detention slips."_

_He stumbled off out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The twins looked at each other._

_"Now what?" George asked._

_"Let's look around. I'm sure we're bound to find something." Fred said._

_They got up out of their seats and looked around the dusty room. George looked at the shelves in the room. The objects looked like ordinary muggle items; they didn't move or sprung to life when touched. Fred was looking on the desk and found an envelope._

_"Hey, George! Check this out!"_

_Fred picked up the envelope as George came over. The letter read "_Kwikspell_". Eager to see what was inside, Fred quickly ripped open the envelope, and read the message inside._

~Hello there! Welcome to Kwikspell! If you are reading this, then you are a either a magical being who wants to learn magic without an educated usage or schoolyard enviroment, or you are a Squib who wants to learn magic and fit in with your magical friends and family! Well, look no further! Follow these steps below and you'll quickly grasp the usage off a wand!~

_Fred stopped reading and threw down the letter. He backed away as if the letter were to burst in flames any second, and he looked at George._

_"So...Filch's a Squib, eh?" George asked._

_"Yep, looks like it." Fred breathed out._

_"Let's look around some more..." George suggested._

_They walked behind the desk and saw a huge drawer._

_"This must be where Filch keeps all the stuff he confiscated." Fred said thoughtfully._

_They opened the drawer and peeked inside. Inside was all sorts of cool jokeshop items and toys, but one thing caught their eye, and George reached out for it. It appeared to be some sort of parchement. Fred took out his wand and pointed at the parchment._

_"We are two, mischievous brothers who are looking for some fun and to fool people. Reveal yourself to us!"_

_Nothing. Then, after a few seconds, black ink appeared on the parchment as letters formed on the parchment. Fred read what was on it._

_"_If you wish to see what lies inside, say the following words: I solemly swear that I am up to no good."

_The twins shrugged and said the words._

_"I solemly swear that I am up to no good!"_

_More writing appeared on the map. When the ink stopped forming, George read the new sentence._

_"_Missers Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, are proud to present The Marauders Map."

_Fred unfolded the map, and he and George gasped. What laid out before them was a map of the whole school. It was a prankster's paradise. They found their names and two little dots underneath them that showed that they were in Filch's office. Dumbledore was walking around in his office. George found Katie's dot in the Gryffindor Girls' dormitories, and let out an inaudible sigh. What could she be doing right now?_

_"Uh oh, George!" Fred exclaimed unexpectedly._

_He pointed to the map and George looked. The dot that said "Argus Filch" was turning the corner of the corridor and comming back to the office. They began to panic._

_"Fred! What are we gonna do?"_

_"Uh...uh...Map! Tell us how to...uh...turn you off!"_

_The map cleared off a part of ink off the page, and a message appeared._

_"_If you are finished using the map and wish to hide it say the words: Mischief Managed. If you don't, anyone could see it._"_

_The twins looked at each other and nodded._

_"Mischief Managed!"_

_The ink and drawings of Hogwarts corridors disappeared, and the ink continued to disappear, until all that Fred was holding was just a blank piece of parchment. He quickly stuffed it inside his robe, and just in time too; five seconds later, Filch had kicked the door open again, and walked in, holding red pieces of parchment. He went to his desk, took out a quill, and scribbled something on each of them before handing them to the twins._

_"What's this?" George asked unbelievingly._

_"Those," Filch snarled, "Are detention sheets."_

_"What?"_

_"But we didn't do anything!"_

_"Silence! I don't give a damn if you didn't do anything! You shall report to detention tonight with Snape at eight o'clock sharp! That's right after dinner!"_

_Fred and George dropped their jaws; they had to spend detention with possibly the most idiotic and meanest teacher at Hogwarts! Not to mention that they were already on his bad side to begin with!_

_"Now leave my office!" Filch growled through his teeth as he pointed to the door, "NOW!"_

_Fred and George got up and left the office. George felt horrible. He and Fred were planning on hanging out with Katie, Angelina, and Lee that night. Now, George won't get a chance to see Katie!_

_"This sucks, Fred!" he cried out when they were out of earshot of Filch's office._

_"Well, tonight won't be so bad..." Fred said._

_"What makes you think that?"_

_Fred stopped, reached into his robe, and pulled out a blank piece of parchment which, if the right words were said, would unveil The Marauders Map._

_"You are one michievous boy, Fred," George chuckled as they continued to walk down the hall._

_"I know, Georgie," Fred chuckled back, "I know."_

* * *

><p><em>~Memory 3: Scene 2~<em>

_At dinner that night, the twins ate as slow as possible so that the time until detention seemed longer. It caught Lee, Katie, and Angelina's attentions._

_"Are you two alright?" Lee asked._

_"Yeah, we're fine," Fred said, "We're just trying to buy time..."_

_"For what?" Angelina asked._

_"Until detention tonight with Snape," George answered gloomily._

_"Oh..." Katie muttered, "Guess you won't be able to hang out with us..."_

_She hung her had slightly, and George expressed a little sadness; he had been really looking forward to spending the night with Katie, and apparently...so did she. Fred was shaking his leg as he counted the seconds comming down to detention. Finally, the clock struck eight, and Fred and George got up from the table._

_"Welp, see you guys later," Fred said gloomily as the twins waved goodbye._

_"See ya guys! We hope you two live!" Lee called after them._

_The twins left the Great Hall, made a turn to the left, and decended down the stairwell that lead to the dungeons. As the way got darker, it also got cooler, and they felt the need to wrap their robes a little tighter around their torsos. They finally reached the dungeon door that was Snape's classroom, and Fred extended his arm and knocked three times. The knocks echoed along the walls, then a voice called out from within the room._

_"Enter."_

_They pushed open the door, and walked inside the Potions classroom. Snape had his back turned to them, but he could still sence them._

_"I've been expecting you two," He said in a low, calm voice._

_He then turned around sharply and faced them. The whole right side of his body was covered in red, itcy sores that threatened to explode and spray pus juice all over the place. Fred and George shuddered at the sight._

_"See what you two have done?" Snape hissed as he pointed to his face, and as he did so, one of the sores on his cheek popped and dripped pus juice. "This is what happens when you mess around in my class!"_

_"We're so sorry, Professor!" Fred cried out._

_"Really sorry!" George assured._

_"I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING DAMN," Snape yelled at the top of his lungs, "HOW FUCKING SORRY YOU ARE! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY I'M ONLY AN INSTRUCTOR HERE! I WOULD'VE SEVERELY INJURED YOU OTHERWISE!"_

_Fred and George whimpered softly. They were scared of Snape, but they didn't want to give him the impression that he could find a weak spot with them._

_"Now..." Snape growled through his teeth, "Your job here tonight is to clean out all these cauldrons. I've had eight classes today, so think about the number of cauldrons were used by these brainless students."_

_Fred and Georgee cocked their head into the back room, and saw the number of cauldrons. There had to be at least 100 in there with sticky, gooey substances stuck inside every last one of them. George let out an inaudible groan. They were gonna be there all night._

_"Now, I'm going to sstep out for a while and run some errands," Snape said as he looked at his pocket watch, "I shall return at ten till eleven o'clock. I expect that you two shall be done by then."_

_He walked right between them, pushing them aside and knocking them into the tables, and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He then returned and snatched the wands from their hands, and locked them in his desk drawer._

_"No wands or magic are allowed. You shall clean them like simple muggles."_

_With a flick of his wand, sponges, soap, and washcloths appeared, and he left the room once again. Fred and George got to work on the cauldrons, scrubbing their lives away. After only fifteen minutes had passed, they each only accomplised one cauldron each. George threw his sponge down, and looked at Fred._

_"We're gonna be in here forever, mate," George breathed out._

_"Not to worry," Fred said, "I know just how to make this a bit more fun."_

_He pulled out The Marauders Map from in his robe._

_"I solemly swear that I am up to no good!"_

_The map revealed itself, and Fred unfolded it, and searched the map as if he were looking for someone._

_"But Fred!" George cried out, "We can't leave the room!"_

_"Don't need to," Fred muttered, "When we can bring someone here. Now...where the hell is Peeves...?"_

_He looked around the map. According to the map, Snape was currently in Dumbledore's office with Dumbledore, McGonnalgal, and Madam Pomfrey. George pointed out Peeves' dot, which luckily for them, showed him bouncing his way down the dungeon hallways. Fred and George got up, and ran towards the door. They opened it, looked to the right, and found Peeves bouncing on the walls._

_"PEEVES!" The twins called._

_Peeves stopped what he was doing and floated next to the twins._

_"Well, well, well!" Peeves cried out jeeringly. "If it isn't the naughty Weasley Twins! What have ickle Freddiekins and Georgiekins done this time?"_

_"Forget about that!" Fred said._

_"You wanna help us create some trouble for Snape?" George asked._

_"Why, do I!" Peeves said cheerfully, and he zoomed inside the room. "What shall we do?"_

_"We're gonna make a potion that's guranteed to get revenge on Snape!" Fred said evily._

_"Well then let's get started!" Peeves said._

_The three of them went into his storage and started taking out everything in sight. They began dumping and stirring all the ingrediants inside one of the cauldrons. George turned on the heater on one of the tables, and Fred put the cauldron over it. The potion instantly started bubbling and emmiting smoke. It was a shade of dark jet black, like tar._

_"Uh oh!" George cried out suddenly._

_"What's wrong?" Fred asked._

_"Snape's comming!"_

_George pointed to the map, which showed that Snape's dot was now almost crossing the Great Hall. The twins started to panic._

_"Not to worry!" Peeves cried out. "Now you boys hide in this cabinet! When that serpant Snape comes in here, I'll signal you guys to get out while I drop in a special ingediant of mine into the cauldron. Now quick! Hide!"_

_The twins grabbed the map and dived for the cabinets. Snape then came walking in, and stopped abruptly when he saw Peeves floating in the air above the smoking cauldron, holding something that he was about to drop in._

_"Peeves! What the hell are you doing here? And where are those damn twins?"_

_"Shame, Severus! I would think you shouldn't cuss out at me like that. But since you did...BOYS! RUN!"_

_Fred and George, taking this as their cue, bolted out the cabinet, and sprinted out the room, just as Peeves dropped the ingrediant he was holding in cauldron. Snape was about to bark at the twins for pulling a stunt, but he snapped his head back around when he saw that the substance inside the cauldron began bubbling heavily, smoking furiously, and the cauldron was shaking._

_"So long, Serverus!" Peeves laughed as he zoomed out the room._

_The cauldron could no longer take the pressure within, and exploded. The substance went flying as the whole thing exploded in one firery kaboom. Snape was covered head to toe in it, and didn't like it one bit._

_"WEASLEYS!" he screamed out, as his skin turned a different color, and the sores exploded, and the pus juice went over the place._

_Fred and George couldn't hear him. They were already in the Gryffindor Common room, collasped on the couch, breathing hard._

_"And that's how we serve detention. Weasley style!" George said merrily._

_"And with that, I guess we can say: Mischief Manged." Fred said._

_As he said it, the map cleared. Fred winked at George. George winked back. And the two of them laughed._


	6. Six

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were spiraling through the mist. They crash landed just 50 feet away from the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, the place they were so familiar with. They saw a group of students getting in behind the portrait of the Fat Lady, and decided to quickly follow them. When they were inside, they saw that the Commons was jampacked with Gryffindor students, all chattering and yelling.

"What's going on?" Ron yelled over the screams of kids.

"I don't know," Harry yelled back, "But I think it has something to do with what's on the wall over there by the entry way!"

He pointed to the wall by the door where the sea of Gryffindor students clamoured around, and they scooted closer to see what all the commotion was about.

* * *

><p><em>~Memory 4: Scene 1~<em>

_GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS!_

_Come try out for a chance to play for the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team!_

_When: Wednesday-Friday_

_Times: 5:30-8:30_

_Be there or be square!_

_**If you don't show up at 5:30 on Wednesday, you will not be allowed to tryout!**_

_Tryouts will be hosted by your captain: Charile Weasley_

_Good Luck to all!_

_This was the message that awaited the Gryffindor students when they came back from dinner on Monday night. The students all chattered excitedly and happily. On the couches by the fireplace, Fred, George, Lee, Katie, and Angelina all looked on with a bit of sadness; they would have to wait another year before they could try out, as First Years were too young to try out, and the year minimum limit was Second Year._

_"Maybe your brother, Charlie, will let us try out. Or at least let you two," Lee said hopefully._

_But the twins shook their heads. Despite being cool and calm, Charlie would never bend the rules for some silly little first years, let alone his own younger twin brothers. He was one of the good captains; he didn't let people on the team just because they were family or friends. Which was good in the eyes of teachers and professors, but bad news for the twins. Fred and George would have to wait until next year before even considering trying out._

_The entry way hole opened up, and in stepped a few members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team: Charlie, Grover Mackentosh, Ginger Christianson, and Oliver Wood. The team needed three new players; two of them graduated and one decided to quit. The twins eyed Oliver up and down. Currently, Oliver was the youngest on the team, being only in the third year. He took Quidditch very seriously, and was destined to be the team captain once Charlie had left. However, he was close friends with Percy, and shared some similarities with him, like his low tolerance level, and the twins knew that they couldn't get on Oliver's bad side...ever._

_While Grover and Ginger went to find their friends amongst the sea of Gryffindor kids, Charlie and Oliver happened to make their way to the couch where the five, sunken-hearted First Years sat._

_"Hey you guys," Charlie greeted as he and Oliver sat down on the ground in front of them._

_"Hey, Charlie," Lee greeted back, "What's going down, Wood?"_

_"Nothing unusual," Wood replied back, "Or so I think not."_

_"Hey Oliver," Katie greeted shyly with a slight giggle._

_"Hiya Katie," Wood replied with a smile._

_George looked over at Katie, and noticed that Katie's cheeks were a tinge of pink. No one seemed to notice that Katie was blushing except for George, and it made George mad...no...not mad...what was the word?...it made him feel..._jealous_. Fred looked over at George, saw his expression, and knew instantly what George was reacting to. Fred began laughing silently to himself. His own brother was actually jealous of a fellow Gryffindor student. But it wasn't like Oliver liked Katie or anything. He probably didn't even know that Katie had a crush him in the first place._

_"How's the teammate search going?" Angelina asked._

_"So far, so good," Charlie said, "Many people want to try out, but I just hope they know how to fly on a broomstick while throwing around balls and whatnot. I wish I could let you guys try out. Especially you two, Fred and George. I've seen y'all work when we're at home."_

_"Then let us try!" Fred exclaimed._

_"Please? Pretty Please?" George begged._

_"Sorry guys," Charlie said, "But rules are rules."_

_He said it with finality tone to his voice, and they knew that there was no point in arguing back; the case had been closed. Charlie then got up and walked off to find his friends. Wood made to stand up, too._

_"You leaving, Oliver?" Katie asked, slightly sad._

_"Yeah," Wood said, "Percy and I need to work on some stuff for McGonnagal."_

_He had stood up and turned to face the twins._

_"Personally, I think Charlie's right to not let you guys try out. Wouldn't be fair to the other First Years. And if you're as good as Charlie says you guys are, then you'll make the team next year."_

_Without another word, he turned around and went to find Percy. Fred and George didn't know whether or not to take his last comment as a compliment or an insult. The Percy side of Oliver had kicked in there at the end, making Fred wanting to punch him so bad. George just wanted Oliver watch himself. As long as Oliver kept his distance from Katie, things would be alright._

* * *

><p><em>~Memory 4: Scene 2~<em>

_On Wednesday evening at 5:30, the Quidditch Field was filled with a mob of Gryffindor students, all eager to fly their broomsticks and prove themselves worthy of being on the team. Fred, George, Lee and Katie came to watch day one of the tryouts. Angelina didn't bother comming as she didn't want to be saddened even more by the fact that she was still too young to try out. George and Katie actually wanted to see the tryouts, giving George some quality time to spend with Katie. However, with the Third Year Oliver Wood somewhere out there on the field, Katie became more engulfed in trying to find her crush instead of paying attention to George. Fred and Lee only came to make fun of the ones who did very poorly in the tryouts._

_Charlie, Oliver, Ginger, and Grover were trying extremely hard to quiet down the mob of students, all ranged from Second Year to Seventh Year, but to no avail._

_"Hey! Hey you guys!" Charlie yelled over the mob, but no one seem to have heard him._

_"YOU GUYS! QUUUUIIIIIIEEETTTTTT!" Oliver shouted._

_Immediately, the noise died down, and the group quieted._

_"Impressive, Wood," Charlie said to Oliver with a smug smile._

_"Thanks, Captain," Oliver replied proudly, jerking his head to the side to get his windswept, sandy brown hair out of his milk chocolate eyes. Katie sighed, and George frowned, his jealous streak returning._

_"Now," Charlie said loudly amongst the Gryffindor mob, "Today, Ginger and Grover will teach you the different balls and how to handle them. Oliver and myself will teach you the proper way to fly in the air. I have split you into two groups. Group A will go with Ginger and Grover, and Group B will come here with Oliver and I. After an hour and a half, I'll blow a whistle and we'll switch sides. Annnnd...GO!"_

_He blew a whistle, and all the kids split up; Group A to Ginger and Grover on one side of the field, Group B with Charlie and Oliver on the other side of the field. In about ten minutes, Charlie and Oliver, along with twelve others from Group B were flying like Quidditch flyers in the air. The kids from Group A were practicing with the bludger balls, and how to hit them with the short bats. Fred and Lee pointed and laughed at one of the kids in Group A who kept missing the bludger, and had to dive out of the way. Then, they howled with laughter at one kid from Group B who had fallen off his broomstick after making too sharp of a turn._

_"And you wonder why he won't let us try out..." George muttered to Katie as he gestured towards Fred and Lee, who were both cracking up and had fallen out of their seats._

_"Oh come on, George. They're just having a bit of fun!"_

_"But still! It's because Fred and I, or rather Fred, are too immature, and we wouldn't be able to handle it!"_

_"Stop thinking so negatively George! Just look at it this way: we'll try out next year and make the team together. Ooh! Here comes Oliver!"_

_She hyped up in her seat as Oliver came flying towards them on his broomstick. George immediately became jealous and frowned as Oliver decended his broom next to them._

_"Hey, you guys. Came to watch the tryouts?"_

_"Well, George and I did," Katie said, then she pointed at Fred and Lee, "But those two came to poke fun at the poorly-done ones."_

_Oliver chuckled, "Yep, we always get those people every year. I remember when I tried out last year, there were kids that came just to laugh at all the guys who were horrible."_

_He flashed a smile, revealing that he had braces, and Katie heaved an audible sigh that George heard but Oliver didn't._

_"Well, I should be getting back now. Grover looks like he can't handle the rest of those kids by himself..."_

_He looked over at the North end of the field, and George saw that the kids had started to get restless. Oliver mounted his broom, and flew off to help Grover. Katie stared lovestruck after him. It wasn't until Oliver had reached Grover's side that she seemed to remember George sitting next to her._

_"Oooohh! Katie!" Fred teased into Katie's ear. George, in midst of his jealousy, had forgotten that Fred and Lee were still sitting behind him and Katie._

_"Oooooooh! Katie!" Lee joined in, "Katie likes Oolllliiivvveeeeeerrrr!"_

_"Do not!" Katie retorted, her ears turning pink._

_"Do too!" Fred and Lee taunted in her face. All of a sudden, George decided to get up._

_"George? What's wrong?"_

_But George didn't answer. Instead, he just turned around, and walked away out of the stands._

_"What's _his_ problem?" Lee asked._

_"I dunno..." Katie whispered._

_"Hmmm...Hey you guys..." Fred said._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Tell all the Gryffindor kids to come to the Quidditch Field on Friday."_

_"Why?" Katie asked._

_"Because," Fred replied, "I'm gonna show of my flying skills, and prove in front of the whole Gryffindor House that Charlie should let me and George try out for the team!"_

_"Totally Wicked!" Lee exclaimed._

_"But wait! There are still tryouts on Friday!"_

_"I know! I'll show up all those kids! I'm gonna prove that I'm the best, and all of Gryffindor will see it!"_

_"You know, you could get in trouble for doing that, Fred," Katie warned, "Assuming you don't crash. If you come out all right, not only can Charlie not let you try out, but he can report you to Hooch for crazy stunts on the broom."_

_But Fred didn't seem to care. He only shrugged. He and Lee then got up and left, leaving Katie alone in the stands._

* * *

><p><em>~Memory 4: Scene 3~<em>

_George came back to the Common Room after class was over on Friday. It was around 5:45 in the evening, a few hours before dinner. He was ready to see Katie or at least Angelina, but when he stepped inside the Commons, he found it to be completely..._empty_! Not a trace of Gryffindor kids in sight!_

_"Where is everyone?" George asked aloud._

_No reply. George scratched his head, looking utterly confused. Just then, the portrait hole swung open, and Katie ran inside._

_"Katie! What's going on-"_

_"No time to explain! Come with me now! You gotta see this!"_

_She grabbed George's hand and began pulling him along, running out of the Commons and into the hallways of the school. Katie was muttering to herself._

_"Ooooh, this is bad...this is _VEEEERRRYYY _bad..."_

_"What's bad?"_

_She didn't answer, and George couldn't tell if she hadn't heard him, or just chose to ignore him. They ran around the school, down the stairs, out the front doors, and around to the back. George then saw that they were headed for the Quidditch field...why?_

_When they got there, they saw that the stands were jammed pack with students, and that every last one of them belonged to the Gryffindor House._

_"Why are they all here?" George asked, "What's so cool about tryouts that everyone had to go see?"_

_"Umm, George? Yeah, they're not here to watch tryouts..."_

_"Then what are they-"_

_WHOOSH! A person on a broomstick whizzed by them, nearly knocking George to his feet. He recovered and looked around._

_"That's why!" Katie exclaimed._

_She pointed at the person on the broomstick. George recognized the flaming red hair, and didn't even need to guess who it was; there was only one kid he knew with flaming red hair who would be stupid enough to pull a stunt like this, and it certainly wasn't Charlie._

_"He wouldn't dare..."_

_They ran up into the stands for a closer look, and sure enough, there was Fred, zooming around the Quidditch field like a maniac. Down below, the whole of Gryffindor house was going wild over Fred._

_"He is sooooo dead..." George muttered._

_Meanwhile, up in the air, Fred was having the time of his life. The wind was blowing through his short hair, and he had the feeling like he was flying like a bird. That's what the sensation of flying on a broomsick did to you. At that point, he really didn't care that he would be in trouble as soon as he touched the ground, nor did he care that down below, Charlie, Oliver, Snape, Hooch, and McGonnagal were looking up at him; Snape, Hooch, and McGonnagal were eyeing him disapprovingly; Charlie and Oliver looked as if they wanted to wring him by his neck. Fred picked up speed, and did a loop-de-loop. The Gryffindor kids went wild with cheers. He twisted upside down and back. The Gryffindor House cheered even louder. He flipped, did cartwheels in mid-air, you name it. And the Gryffindor House went wide. Fred then decided to do a tricky move: The Wronski Feint. He flew high into the air, and began spiraling towards the ground. George, being in the stands, had seen the move and saw a mistake that no one else saw._

_"FRED! LOOK OUT!"_

_Only too late did Fred realize that he was going too fast, and was spiraling quickly towards the ground. He tried to slow down, but to no avail. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of falling, Fred lost control of the broomstick, and fell off. He flipped numerous times on the ground before comming to a complete stop in the very center of the field. He couldn't move, he was scratched up and bruised, he tasted blood, and when he tried to move his left arm, all he felt was a searing, fiery pain. Deciding that his body could take no more, Fred slipped into unconciousness._

_Up in the stands, there was an uproar amongst the Gryffindor students as they tried to comprehend what had just happened. Many people were screaming, crying, and some were laughing. A bunch were trying to see over on the field to where Fred lay. George and Katie got out the stands, descended down the stairs, and rushed onto the field to Fred's side._

_"Fred!" George cried out, "Can you hear me?"_

_Fred only groaned. Katie and George looked at each other, a look of panic had settled on their faces. They turned around and saw that medical personas were comming with a stretcher to take Fred off the field, Charlie right behind them. The medical personas picked up Fred gently, despite him yelling out from the pain in his arm, and whisked him away to the Nurse's wing, George, Katie, and Charlie following behind._

* * *

><p><em>~Memory 4: Scene 4~<em>

_About fifteen minutes later, Fred awoke to the sound of Madame Pompfrey running around the wing. His body was numb with pain, and he couldn't really move._

_"That was quite some show you put on there, bro. And even quite more a spill..."_

_Fred opened his eyes and saw that Charlie, Katie, George, Lee, Angelina, and a couple of others had surrounded his bed. He tried to move his arm around, but looked down and saw that it was bounded by a cast and in a sling, comfirming his thoughts: his left arm was broken._

_"That was wicked what you did out there, mate!" Lee exclaimed, "People will be talking about you for at least a week!"_

_"How many people know?" Fred asked._

_"The whole school knows, mate." Angelina answered._

_After the crash, word got out that Fred Weasley had pulled a stunt during Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindors, that he did the Wronski Feint, and ended up flipping on the ground. People who knew him wanted to know if he was alright, others were very concerned, and a few others just laughed saying that he was "just a silly First Year" and that he was looking for attention. In the time that Fred crashed into the ground, to the time it took for him to wake up, every single person had been notified of the event that took place at the Quidditch field moments ago. And Fred was quite content with it._

_"What about the teachers?" Fred asked, "What did they say?"_

_"Well," Charlie began, "McGonnagal started bitchin' about how you were setting a bad example for all the kids in Gryffindor AND the whole school, and that you could've been seriously hurt or killed. Thank God it was just your arm though. She also agreed to not give you detention, but she had to take seventy five points off of Gryffindor for your daring stunt."_

_Fred shifted guiltily in his bed. Seventy five points lost, and it wasn't even Halloween yet. That placed Gryffindor in 4th place for the House Cup Championship. The year had only been in session for a month and a half, and already Gryffindor was dead last. Charlie shook his head, and looked angrily at Fred._

_"And you wondered why I wouldn't let you and George try out, if age wasn't a factor? I have my reasons! Maturity is one of them! I honestly don't think that you and George are mature enough to handle the field! This just proves my point!"_

_"But Charlie-"_

_"What are you gonna do next year when you DO try out for the team? Pull an even more dangerous stunt? Do me a favor, Fred: Grow a dick between your legs and learn how to use it!"_

_He stood up abruptly, and left the wing. The others left one by one, until it was just him and George._

_"George..."_

_But George just shook his head and looked at Fred with a look of disappointment._

_"He had his reasons against us, you know. You just gave him another reason to not let us on the team."_

_Shaking his head, he got up and left the room._


End file.
